


birthday kisses

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), M/M, keith teaches lance how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: “You know it’s my birthday?”“Everybody does. We’re throwing you a surprise party tonight.”Lance felt his lips curl up in amusement. “Should you have left that as a surprise, then?”





	birthday kisses

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday @ the best boy in the entire universe here are some Smooches

At first, it was embarrassing.

“I got you a birthday present,” Keith said, walking into Lance’s room without knocking. Lance sat up a bit, using his elbows to prop himself up.

“You know it’s my birthday?”

“Everybody does. We’re throwing you a surprise party tonight.”

Lance felt his lips curl up in amusement. “Should you have left that as a surprise, then?”

Keith crossed his arms. “I know Hunk already told you.”

“Touché,” Lance said, openly grinning now. “Alright then. Where’s my present?”

“It’s not a thing,” Keith said. “I’m gonna teach you how to kiss.”

Lance’s face heated up to approximately a million degrees. He collapsed back onto the bed, his hands covering his face as he mumbled into them, “Jesus, Keith. Are we ever gonna let that go?”

Lance had experienced a good amount of embarrassing things out here in space. It was bound to happen, with all the living in close quarters and interacting with a million different species they were doing. Lance could hardly count the amount of times he or another paladin had somehow ended up naked in front of one another. So yeah, Lance was used to the occasional embarrassing sitch’.

What he _wasn’t_  used to was an embarrassing situation which refused to go away. No one had any interest in dropping it, everyone completely hung up on the oh-so-funny situation and determined to bring it up whenever possible. Truly some good friends, there.

They’d been making a routine visit to a planet which was interested in joining the coalition and wanting to meet them in person. And then, as those visits usually did, it turned weird. An alien was curious about some random aspect of human culture, which was of course how some of them got wrapped into doing something weird.

That time, it’d been kissing.

“I just don’t understand. It… feels good?” the emperor had said, frowning down at the lot of them. “Could I request a demonstration?”

And despite his protests, Lance had somehow got wrapped into being one of the ones to demonstrate. As had Keith. He was pretty sure there’d been straws or rock-paper-scissors or something, but one moment he’d been standing with the whole team and the next he’d been standing with just Keith. Go figure.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Keith had said, and Lance had found himself nodding in agreement. He hadn’t thought to mention the fact that he’d never kissed anyone before. In all his flirting and boasting he was pretty sure everyone had just assumed Lance was more experienced than he really was. Sure, he acted confident, but that hadn’t exactly scored him any points in the kissing department so far.

And so it’d been with a good amount of panic pressing down on his chest that Lance had let Keith grab the sides of his face and pull him in. He’d been determined to just play it cool, to let it happen and not have anyone have to find out how inexperienced he truly was.

But then Keith’s lips had brushed against his, and the panic Lance had been feeling had kind of _exploded_ , and he’d done this weird fumbling thing with his mouth? Like, he’d totally attempted to do a normal kiss, or to maybe seem at least a little experienced with it, but he’d practically _felt_  Keith’s revulsion at the whole thing through his lips and when he’d pulled away he’d seen what Keith must’ve been feeling as a matching expression on each of his team mates’ faces.

“That… was pleasurable?” the emperor had said incredulously.

“Yep, super pleasurable!” Lance had said much too loudly, his face red. Keith had still been standing beside him, looking shocked and disconcerted. “Earth customs, am I right? Super weird! Let’s move on!”

And they had — moved on, that is — but not for long. The moment they left the planet, piling back onto their lions, everyone’s voices had exploded over the comms. Pidge’s had been the most prominent. “What the actual fuck was _that_?”

Everyone had repeated similar sentiments, Keith’s agreement driving a stake pretty firmly into Lance’s heart, and he’d been forced to stumble through an explanation of how he’d never _actually_  kissed anyone before. Had spilled about his inexperience and his momentary panic back there. Somehow, none of that had made any of them tease him less. They’d all still been endlessly amused, and even now they liked to bring it up sometimes, knowing they were guaranteed a blushing and stuttering Lance when they did.

“I’m serious!” Keith insisted now, crossing from the door to the bed. He bumped his knee into Lance’s thigh. Lance ignored him.

“You’re making fun of me,” Lance grumbled.

“I swear I’m not,” Keith protested. “Just — sit up. I’m gonna teach you.”

Lance, with his face still uncomfortably warm and his hands now a bit sweaty (thanks a lot, body!), sat up and scooted over on the bed. Keith joined him.

“Ready?” Keith said, and Lance glared at him. Who’d died and made him the kiss expert, anyway?! None of this was really helped by the fact that they’d been kind of circling each other for a while now. Flirty comments were constantly being tossed around by the both of them, Keith sometimes saying things that made Lance’s entire heart swell in his chest. He only wished Keith hadn’t had to experience his apparently horrific kissing already.

“As I’ll ever be,” Lance grumbled in response, and Keith rolled his eyes at him. And then he was manhandling Lance as he pushed him back against the wall and clambered onto his lap.

“Okay,” Keith said, sounding honest-to-God like an actual instructor, and he wiggled a bit in Lance’s lap as he got comfortable. “So we’re both gonna turn our heads to the right, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And don’t try to do anything crazy. No one likes a kiss that starts with a tongue jammed down their throat. Just follow my lead.”

“Okay.”

Keith’s hands came up to gently cup the sides of Lance’s face. Lance’s hands were balled into fists in the material of his jeans, and Keith tapped his cheek with his thumb to get his attention. “Hey,” he said. “Put your hands on my waist.”

Lance couldn’t even manage an ‘okay’ this time but he did what Keith said. And then Keith was using his grip on Lance’s face to lean ever closer. He paused right before their lips touched, his eyes flickering up to Lance’s, and fuck, right, you were supposed to close those. So Lance shut his eyes and sucked in a gasp when Keith’s lips finally touched his, just brushing over them at first.

Lance was kind of still, not wanting to do anything wrong, but as Keith’s lips slowly started to move against his — opening and closing and trapping Lance’s top lip between them — Lance followed his lead. He copied Keith’s movements, his lips gentle and soft against Keith’s, kind of sensitive and tingly. His chest felt tight, and he resisted the urge to giggle against Keith’s mouth. He was actually _doing_  it!

After they’d established a steady rhythm, something Lance could actually get the hang of, Keith pulled back. His cheeks were pink and his lips were shiny. “I’m gonna put my tongue in your mouth now,” he announced.

Without giving him a chance to respond, Keith’s lips were back on Lance’s, and true to his word, his tongue was in Lance’s mouth. Only a little bit, at first. The tip of his tongue touched the tip of Lance’s, and then it circled it. He pulled it out only to put it back in, occasionally gliding it against Lance’s lips skillfully. He felt soft and sensitive all over.

Again, Lance copied his movements. It wasn’t too hard to get the hang of, once he’d started, and soon enough their movements were growing faster, sloppier. It was harder to breathe, everything just a mix of tongue and teeth and sharp gasps, and Lance was pulling Keith closer as Keith’s hands were in his hair, and gripping his neck, and then he was moving away from Lance’s mouth, kissing down his jaw and behind his ear.

“Woah,” Lance murmured, dazed and stupid as Keith’s tongue lathed against his neck and something inside him ruptured. He arched his chest into Keith’s, his head tipping to the side to give Keith better access, which he took immediate advantage of. His lips and tongue worked magic against Lance’s skin, making him let out embarrassing little noises from the back of his throat.

By the time Keith finally pulled away, he was still panting and his eyes were kind of glazed over. Lance figured he looked exactly the same.

Lance cleared his throat. “How’d I do?” he asked, his voice still a little gruff.

“Better,” Keith answered. “Could still use a little practice, though,” he added offhandedly. “I could probably give you another lesson later, if you want.”

Lance grinned. “Yeah? How’s after my surprise party sound?”

Keith smirked. “Perfect.” And then he leaned forward, pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips, much too quick, before he was climbing out of Lance’s lap and disappearing out the door. Finally, Lance let himself giggle, collapsing back against his pillows.


End file.
